


Battles edge

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break down, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Merlin Snaps, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sad Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sad Merlin (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), panicking arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Arthur finds merlin- swaying on the battlements edge.





	Battles edge

Around him the wind whirled and whipped, it’s bodiless form howled through the gaps in the stone. It’s cry’s echoed the state of Merlin’s mind as he stood watching Camelot over the battlements edge.

The rough texture beneath the warlocks finger tips were the only thing he felt at that moment. All around him was nothing, a blur of grey that tore. Things that shredded his emotions until they crumbled off leaving him raw.  
Nails dug into the stone Merlin climbed up to the ledge and stood, surprisingly the sheer height and knowledge that a single step forward will end him. Gave him relief.  
Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut.

Unknown to the warlock, Arthur pushed open the door to the top level of the battlements. The golden prince immediately froze in the doorway, before him Merlin was perched on the edge eyes shut, he swayed dangerously in the wind. Face set in such a calm ready expression, that Left Arthur feeling sick.

The king didn’t know what to do, he felt the panic seizing his chest as he watched his friend stand willingly before deaths gaping mouth, entirely unfazed.

“Merlin-“ Arthur felt his voice strain due to the sudden lack of air in his lungs

The dark haired servant’s head snapped towards the source of the call, jolting in shock The man nearly tripped straight off the edge.

The near fall had left Arthur’s usual pallor plummeting to that of a ghastly white.

“merlin” he rasped again, the frail repetition of his servants name was swept from his lips into the wind. he met his friends glassy gaze.

He seemed so lost

Merlin blinked sluggishly before once again returning his attention to the horizon “Arthur, fancy meeting you here”

Arthur choked as terror took hold of his chest in an icy grip “Merlin get off the ledge”

“since when did I ever start doing as you asked?’ the humor felt sour on the warlocks tongue and by the pained expression etched on arthurs, he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

The dark haired man sighed a shuttering breathe and ran a hand through his tangled locks. All he wanted was to fall in peace, that’s all he wanted for a change. Peace. A place where he felt no guilt, or pain or the suffocating pressure of a destiny he had no choice over. he just wanted to be able to control something just this once.

“Leave me alone Arthur”

“No” the king took a small shuffling step closer “don’t do this”

Merlin laughed, a short brittle sound that caused Arthur to flinch “why can’t you just let me have this? You’ve taken everything from me arthur- why can’t you just let me have this one thing”

The warlock twisted to meet his friends eyes “ I’v done so much for you Arthur.” Merlin suddenly paused before a large heavy sob broke the silence “I have given everything and I never had a choice”

"Merlin what are you-“

The dragonlord cut off Arthur, his voice grew horse “you’re my best friend Arthur, but it’s killing me to love you”

Knowing that Arthur would not standby, Merlin jerked forward in attempt to throw himself to his downfall.

Arthur dove forward as Merlin sunk beyond the battlements edge, the knight barely managed to clasp onto his friend’s wrist before he disappeared completely.   
The extra extension of weight dragged Arthur into the sharp stone with a painful tug, his ribs nearly cracked as he scrambled for a tighter grip against the slipping sleeve. Ignoring the building pain Arthur dragged his sobbing friend from his death. Knuckles white from the ferocity of his grip Arthur curled an iron tight arm around Merlin’s waist and hauled him to solid ground.

The thinner man struggled stubbornly in his kings bruising embrace. Arthur borderline distraught as Merlin thrashed screaming to be released.

“Let me go!” He pleaded helplessly “please-let go”

Arthur only tightened his lock on Merlin’s form, and eventually the warlock melted into His king. Face pressed into the blondes throat the servant wailed.

The entrapping hold on merlin morphed into a fierce embrace as the younger mans hands dug onto the leathers of the royals jacket- desperate for something. Anything. The two remained there, with Arthur’s face buried into Merlin’s dark locks for what seemed a lifetime.

The prince was in a state of shock, unwilling to perceive that his dearest friend had attempted to kill himself.   
The things merlin had said. 

....What had Arthur done?

**Author's Note:**

> Readers- are you sobbing yet? I might be.


End file.
